This I Swear
by Paris Marriott
Summary: COMPLETE!Part three in the Fourth Grade to Forever miniseries! After many years of being in love, TJ and Spinelli are finally getting married. (Spacing might be a little messed up, I apologize in advance)
1. Good Friends and Dress Fittings

A/N: here is the first chapter of This I Swear, the sequel for One Last Chance. It takes place about four years after the proposal, and about three months before the wedding. Before I begin, here are some review responses!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks for all the reviews and hope you keep reviewing! Your character is introduced in this chapter.  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: King Bob, a cartoon hottie! No, you weren't getting carried away, I always liked TJ myself hehehe. And I agree, King Bob is kind of cute.  
  
Goofy monkey child: YAY! Captain Sappy! I will wear the hat proudly! I'm glad you liked it and hope you continue reading my fics. BTW was that an episode with Captain Sappy. I just began watching again about a month or two ago, so I don't remember.  
  
ClintronicWaldrop: I honestly never knew throwing pennies was illegal, that was an inside joke my friends and I had back in high school. But hey, maybe I can write a fic about the incident in fourth grade. TJ and Spinelli, fourth grade criminals! You have inspired me thank you!  
  
My other wonderful reviewers: thank you, you rock, and I hope you keep reading/reviewing!  
  
Now lets begin:  
  
Twenty-six year old Ashley Spinelli drove down the road, listening to an old CD mix her fiancé TJ Detweiler made her back in high school. She sighed, smiling, thinking that in just three short months, she would be Mrs. Ashley Spinelli-Detweiler. They had been engaged for about four years, but after a long discussion, they decided to wait until they both were established in their careers before they took on the responsibility of marriage. Now that Spinelli had a decent job as a prosecutor, and TJ was in his fourth year of teaching fourth grade, the two were finally going to be joined together in holy matrimony.  
  
Spinelli pulled into the parking lot, glad for once that there was decent parking. She quickly parked her silver VW Bug and ran into the building, fifteen minutes late for her appointment, which was unusual for her. She spotted her best friend and dressmaker Vicki Ryan, and ran to her, full of apologies.  
  
"I am so sorry, Vicki. I just got a new case, and it took forever to get the person off the phone.." Spinelli began, but was cut off by Vicki.  
  
"Spinelli, hun, its ok. I know how you get with your cases. Plus you're my best friend. Why would I be mad?" Vicki tossed her long blonde hair out of her eyes. " Now lets see, we're trying the dress on again, making some adjustments right?"  
  
"Right, and deciding on a veil." Spinelli confirmed, glad she had such a great best friend to help her prepare for one of the most important days of her life. The two had been roommates in college, and hit it off right away. Spinelli was there for pre-law, and Vicki for fashion design. They were so different, yet so similar in so many ways that it made their friendship perfect.  
  
"OK then, lets get this party started!" Vicki took Spinelli's hand and led her to the back room to change.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Spin, you look so beautiful. TJ is so lucky!" Vicki exclaimed, putting her hands over her mouth.  
  
Spinelli stared at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she did look beautiful. Her dress was made of a pure white silk, with thin spaghetti straps and a pretty beaded design on the bodice and skirt. A pair of white silk gloves completed the look. She couldn't wait to see the look on TJ's face when she came down the aisle on their wedding day. "You did such a great job designing this, Vicki." Spinelli complemented.  
  
"Thank you. Now you can say you wore a Vicki Ryan Original when you got married." Vicki came up behind her and placed a small diamond tiara on her head; similar to the one TJ had given Spinelli when he proposed. Spinelli took one look at it and knew it was perfect.  
  
"Vic, its absolutely perfect. The only problem is, what are we going to do with my hair to attach the other part of the veil?"  
  
"I already thought about that. My cousin Jessie is a hairdresser and an expert and updos and all that stuff. We can meet up with her tomorrow to figure it out." Vicki smiled at her best friend. "Don't worry, Spin. Everything is going to be perfect."  
  
"I know. I am so lucky. Marrying my childhood best friend, having my other best friend help me get everything together and serving as my maid of honor, my "big sister" as my matron of honor, what more can I want?"  
  
"Well, there is one thing." Vicki said, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Ethan Craft scream!" The two women began screaming and jumping up and down, not caring how stupid or immature they looked. (A/N inside joke between my best friend and me.)  
  
Spinelli looked at her watch. "I got to get going. I'm meeting TJ for dinner later and I want to change first." She quickly got back into her work clothes and hugged Vicki goodbye. She headed back out to her car, thinking about how wonderful her life was, and how it was about to get better. "Its perfect," she thought, as she pulled into the driveway of the house she recently purchased with TJ. "Absolutely perfect."  
  
A/N: well there is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter might be up tomorrow; depending on how much time I have between papers and studying. Keep reading and reviewing, and if you want, tell your friends to do the same. Just remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading! 


	2. A Romantic Evening

A/N: Here is chapter 2 of This I Swear. Hope you all enjoy it! But first:  
  
LilVickiRyan: YAY! You like your portrayal! I was hoping it was accurate! Thanks for reviewing and keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Sure, you can borrow Spinelli's dress, as long as I can wear it for my wedding too, lol! (It is based on my dream wedding dress, which I saw on Davidsbridal.com) Thanks for the review and hope you continue to read and review!  
  
OK, here we go with the next chapter! (WARNING: YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENTER A TOTAL FLUFF ZONE!  
  
Spinelli unlocked the door to the house and walked into the living room, where she saw TJ sitting on the couch watching the news. As soon as he saw her, he got up and greeted her.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, how was work?" he asked, as he kissed her hello.  
  
"Hectic, I have a new client that would not shut up, and it made me late for my dress fitting. I felt so bad being late. I mean, Vicki understands, but still." Spinelli walked to the couch and sat down, letting the feeling of exhaustion take over her body.  
  
TJ went and sat next to her, pulling into a comforting hug. "Don't worry, Spinelli, you will get through this. You're one of the best lawyers in New York, people are always asking to have you represent them. (A/N, I'm not sure where they really live, so I made it up) Just think about the wedding. In three months, we will finally be married. I don't know about you, but its something I wanted since kindergarten."  
  
Spinelli laughed. "You knew in kindergarten? I guess that ski cap was supposed to be equivalent to a wedding ring, huh?" she said referring to the day they met, when TJ had given her that trademark orange ski cap, the one she still wore when she wasn't working.  
  
"I guess so, just like the red baseball cap was." he smiled, adjusting the cap that he still fondly wore after twenty years. It was old and faded, but he still wore it with pride.  
  
"I can't wait until the wedding, I am finally going to be Mrs. Theodore Detweiler, also known as wife of the Prankster Prince!"  
  
TJ laughed. "And I will be married to the most beautiful, intelligent women in the world that to this day strikes fear into the hearts of others with her toughness. Oh, that reminds me," he said taking a stack of papers off the coffee table. "We got three more responses to the wedding invites. Looks like none of the old gang can make it. Mikey's on tour in Europe, Gus is stationed somewhere in the Middle East and Vince just responded by saying he couldn't make it."  
  
"And Gretchen said she was on duty at the hospital that weekend. I was hoping someone from the old gang would show up. Oh well, we got our families and other friends to witness this amazing moment in history." Spinelli leaned over and kissed TJ. She loved him so much. She never thought she could ever get so lucky in life, but now she had everything she ever wanted; a nice house, a great job and the most amazing man any woman could ever ask for. She stood up, pulling TJ to his feet. "Come on, let's decide where we want to go for dinner. I haven't eaten since ten, and I'm starving!"  
  
TJ grinned. "Come with me," he said, leading her into the kitchen, where a big Italian dinner was waiting. TJ had even used the best china and silverware to make the dinner even more romantic.  
  
Spinelli gasped. "Oh, wow, Teej, this is wonderful, you cooked all this for me?" She was shocked, not because he had done something so romantic, because he always did stuff like that, but the fact that he had spent the entire afternoon cooking, considering it was not one of his strong points.  
  
TJ looked at her and smiled. "OK, its take out. I wanted to surprise you with a nice dinner, but you know me. I can't even boil water without causing all the firemen in the city to come over."  
  
"Teej, its wonderful, it's the thought that counts, and the fact that you decided to do something like this is only more proof that you are the perfect man and I am the luckiest woman alive." She went over and embraced him, once again thanking her lucky stars that she and TJ were together and that their lives were only about to get better. The two sat down to dinner, discussing their jobs, the wedding and what the future would bring to their lives.  
  
Later that night, long after Spinelli had gone to sleep, TJ stayed awake, thinking about the wedding. He knew he was the luckiest man in the world to be marrying the girl of his dreams, and he wanted a way to surprise her on their wedding day. He got up and walked over to his closet, where he found an old box. After a few minutes, he found exactly what he was looking for. "Its perfect." He said to himself. "Absolutely perfect."  
  
A/N; wow that was really fluffy and romantic, but hey, I am Captain Sappy after all! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read. What did TJ find? Feel free to review with your guess! Next up for our two lovebirds: Wedding vows! They will each have a chapter on writing the vows, and if anyone has any ideas on what they should write, let me know and I will add it and credit you for it. Thanks for reading! Please R/R, tell all your friends but remember, as the golden rule goes, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading! (chapters will get longer, I promise) 


	3. A Blast to the Past

A/N: Here it is, the next chapter of This I Swear, sequel to the critically acclaimed One Last Chance (That makes no sense, but I am in a goofy kind of mood today. Must be all the coffee and sugar) Anyway, as always, some notes from my wonderful reviewers:  
  
LilVickiRyan: I am glad you like it! You are definitely having a big part in my story, considering you are cast as Spin's best friend, so keep reading! Thanks for the wedding vows ideas too, you inspired me!  
  
Levioooosaaaa52: Yay, another TJ/Spinelli shipper! I swear, all of us should start a club or something, or write to the creators to make a Recess series based on a TJ/Spinelli romance. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you continue to read and review.  
  
Da baddest chic: Thank you bad chic and sexy chic for your review, and for "casting" in my last story. You have some good ideas. I hope you continue to read as well  
  
KenjiFinster: Thanks for the location information, I honestly never made the connections that you did, but it's helpful. Thank you. And no, the sweetness isn't weird for a guy, there are really guys like that out there (my old roommate's boyfriend for example) and I based TJ on my dream guy. If only I could find a guy like him out there! Thanks again and keep reading!  
  
To all my other readers, thank you, you rock!  
  
Anyway, here we go with the next installment!  
  
The next morning, after Spinelli left for her hair appointment, TJ went into his office and took out the thing he had been looking for the previous night. It was an essay he had written back in the fourth grade, one nobody but Miss Grotkey knew he had written. The assignment had been to write about a best friend, and although everybody thought he had written about the entire recess gang, he had written a separate essay on how Spinelli had been his best friend. He had poured his entire heart out into that essay, but never told her about it, because he wanted to save it for a special occasion. He figured the best way to tell her about it was to incorporate it into his wedding vows, along with the other memories feelings he was planning to write about. TJ sat down at his desk, rereading the essay. Even back then, it was clear about how much he cared about Spinelli. Smiling, he turned on his computer and began to type.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Later that evening TJ sat on the couch, looking at a photo album Mrs. Spinelli had made them for their engagement party. It contained pictures of them throughout the years, prom tickets and even some of the notes they had written each other throughout the years.  
  
"I wonder where she even got some of those," a voice came from behind him, causing him to drop the book in shock.  
  
"Spinelli, you scared the hell out of me!" he said, scrambling to pick up the book.  
  
"Well, who were you expecting, the ghost of Recess Past?" she joked, joining him on the couch.  
  
"No, I was just so caught up in these memories, that I didn't even hear you come into the room. I don't even remember half of these pictures being taken." He pointed to one picture from the fourth grade, the one taken during the experiment, where they had shared their first kiss. "I wonder who took that one, I was so nervous about kissing you, I don't even remember anyone with a camera. I was too nervous about messing up or something." He blushed slightly at the memory.  
  
"Same here, as tough as I was acting, I was a wreck, I told Gretchen, and she kept telling me that there was nothing to worry about, to just think of it as another science experiment." Spinelli laughed. "I guess it was a premonition of things to come, a sign that I would end up with you." She sat down next to him, and looked at other pictures. "Oh, my gosh, look, it's the picture from our first wedding, remember, King Chuck (A/N; he was the king mentioned in Pharaoh Bob) married us? He got so mad when we ran away before the ceremony was over. We had to pay him in Winger Dingers for a week because we didn't kiss."  
  
TJ laughed. "Well, we were in first grade, did he really expect us to kiss?" He flipped through the album some more, stopping at a particular page. "Spin, look, it's the first note I ever wrote you." He paused, for a second, reading over the note. " 'Miss Finster has cooties.' Wow, back in the day, that was considered big news."  
  
"And I wrote back with, 'Thank goodness for the cootie shot' We were such dorks."  
  
"And still are, my dear." TJ put down the book and turned to Spinelli. "So how did the appointment go?"  
  
"Great, I think we are finally settled on a hairstyle and veil. Now all I have to do is make sure my wedding vows are perfect." She smiled, "Speaking of which, have you started on yours, Mr. Procrastination?" She loved teasing him about his habit of waiting until the last minute to do things. She remembered all the times in college he ended up pulling all nighters to make up for not doing his work on time.  
  
"Wedding vows, we need those?" TJ asked in mock shock. He had written them, of course, but he loved kidding around with Spinelli, because of the way she reacted.  
  
"You didn't know we needed them, what did you expect, the priest would just be like 'OK, you're married' and that's it?" Spinelli looked hurt, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Spin, I was kidding, I'm actually almost finished with them, I just need to look over them to make sure they are perfect." He put his arms around her, gently hugging her. "Don't cry, you know I wouldn't forget about something as important as that."  
  
Spinelli looked up, smiling. "I know, sweetie, its just so much fun to harass you. Plus, it gives me an excuse to see that charming side of yours." She leaned over and kissed him softly.  
  
"Fine, abuse me, Ashley!" TJ growled, knowing full well how much she hated being called by her first name. He stood up, backing away from Spinelli, who was glowering at him in mock anger.  
  
"Theodore, you are dead!" Spinelli sprung up from her seat and proceeded to chase him around the house, both of them howling with laughter.  
  
A/N: I know the chapter was mostly dialogue, but I figured a scene like that was good. I know you are all dying to see what TJ wrote in his wedding vows, but I decided to wait until the wedding to show what he wrote. Next, we will see Spinelli's turn at writing her vows, and where she gets her inspiration for them (NOTE: This chapter kind of foreshadows some of what will be going through her mind) LilVickiRyan: you will be in the next chapter, I promise! R/R, tell all your friends but remember, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Look out for chapter four, coming soon to a computer screen near you. Check your fanfiction sites for updates. (Cheesy, yes, but I couldn't resist) 


	4. Sweet Vows and Surprises

A/N: Here I am again, with the next chapter I promised you. Although chapter 3 only got 1 review, I am writing anyway, since the site was down and I know most people couldn't review. So please R/R this chapter and last chapter! Anyway, thanks LilVickiRyan for your review and goofy monkey child for the information on that Recess episode. You rock! Anyway, here we go with the next chapter. (I need to start getting out more) Oh, and Mistress of Balmoral, we can both share the title of Captain Sappy!  
  
The next day, Spinelli met Vicki for coffee to discuss more wedding plans and to go over the wedding vows. Although Spinelli had always been a very talented writer, she felt that having her best friend help her would make them perfect.  
  
"Spin, these are amazing, I can't believe what a wonderful writer you are. All these memories and feelings, you can totally tell how much you love him."  
  
"Thanks, Vicki. Last night TJ and I looked through the photo album my mom made us when we first got engaged, and it brought back so many memories. I had to go back and add it to the vows."  
  
" ' TJ is one of the best friends any girl can ever ask for, and I am the luckiest person in the world to get to have him in my life' '' Vicki read over a passage of Spinelli's wedding vows and smiled, "Wow, Spin, TJ is so lucky."  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I wrote that passage back in the fourth grade? We had this assignment where we had to write about our best friend, and our old recess gang fought over whom to write about, or who was really TJ's best friend, I don't remember. All I remember was that I pretended to write about this group of kindergarteners who considered me their queen, but I really wrote about TJ. I found the essay a couple of weeks ago when we moved into the house, and decided that I just had to use it."  
  
"Well, this is beautiful, and I can only hope that when I get married one day, someone writes as beautiful vows as you did."  
  
"Thank you. Its nice to know someone likes my writing." Spinelli sipped her latte and smiled at her best friend. "Now that we got the vows done, and most of the stuff settled for what I'm wearing, what are we going to do about the bridesmaids dresses?"  
  
"Well, I have the dresses for me, PA, Moose, Becky and Melissa. Then there's the dress for the flower girl. The flower girl is PA's daughter Mia, right?"  
  
"Yes, so do you need to meet them for final fittings? I mean I know PA's dress is going to need adjustments, since she's pregnant again, and then I guess other girls need last minute fittings just in case."  
  
"Sounds good to me, we can all meet on the 18th and then spend the day together. We can celebrate one of your last days out as a single woman!" Vicki laughed.  
  
"Well technically, we have been married since the first grade, so this will be my last outing as an unofficial married woman. Its just amazing that in three months, I will finally be married to the most amazing man on earth, finally getting my dream of being Mrs. TJ Detweiler, or as he says, the Prankster Princess."  
  
Vicki laughed. "That's right, you said that TJ was quite the prankster back in the day."  
  
"He sure was, and that was one of the many things that made me fall in love with him." Spinelli finished her latte and stood up. "I have to get going, its one of my only days off until right before the wedding, and I want to spend some time with TJ." The two women hugged and went their separate ways.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Spinelli walked into the house and teasingly called out "Honey, I'm home!" and waited for TJ to come and greet her. When she didn't see him, she walked around the house, wondering where he could be. She finally heard his voice in his office and went to say hello.  
  
OK, ok the plane ticket will be in the mail next week. I know Spinelli will be so surprised by this." He paused hearing her footsteps approaching. "So, yeah, your son is a great student, he just needs to focus a little bit more on his work, rather than on his pranks." TJ said quickly, not wanting Spinelli to know what was really going on. Yes, yes. We can schedule an appointment at a later date. Goodbye Mrs. McDermott." He hung up the phone and turned to his fiancée. "Kids today. I guess its payback for me being such a troublemaker back in the day." He stood up and embraced Spinelli, gently kissing her. "How was your day, baby?" he asked.  
  
"Good, Vicki and I have everything almost ready. The girls just need some last minute fittings and then that's it. All we have to do is have Jessie work on our hair and makeup. What about you, is everything done?"  
  
TJ paused, wondering how he could answer without ruining the surprise he was planning for her. It was something he had planned for several weeks, and the last thing he wanted was to open his mouth and ruin it. "Yes, all we have to do is pick up the tuxedos the night before the wedding." He hoped that sounded convincing enough. Luckily, Spinelli seemed satisfied with that answer.  
  
"That's good, I swear, you men have it so easy. Pick up the tuxes, shower shave and you're done. For the girls, it takes forever, I mean, hair, makeup, flowers, it takes an entire year just to plan it." She laughed. Now all that's left is to call the caterers and the hall with the final count and to confirm the band." She pulled TJ into another hug, whispering, "I cannot wait until I marry you. As fun as all this planning is, our lives will be even more exciting once we are an officially married couple." She kissed him again and gave him a seductive glance.  
  
"And it will be the best night of our lives," TJ responded to the kiss and smiled. "You are worth waiting for baby, and I wouldn't trade what I have with you for anything in the world."  
  
"You better not, because it doesn't get much better than this." She smiled at him and said, "OK, babe, I need to start dinner, so I will let you finish telling parents how their kids aren't allowed to act the way we did at their age.' She blew him a kiss, calling, "No pulling Finsters or Pricklys allowed!"  
  
TJ laughed and picked up the phone on his desk. "Hello, yeah, sorry about before, she walked into the room. So, the 8:30 flight from LA two days before the wedding. And you're meeting the others too right?" He paused, a big smile forming on his face. "OK, I will call you the week before to confirm." After saying goodbye, he hung up the phone, the smile still plastered on his face. Spinelli was going to be thrilled out of her mind!  
  
A/N: so what did you think? What surprise did TJ plan for Spinelli. Feel free to guess in your review! R/R, but remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading and stay tuned for chapter 5, coming soon to a computer screen near you. Check fanfiction.net for showtimes! 


	5. PreWedding Stress and Secret Plans

A/N: Here I am again, updating! I should update my other three stories, but I'm having writers block on those, so I have no idea when those will be finished, but hopefully by the end of the year! That's my goal, to finish all current projects and start on my other fics by January first! So, please motivate me by reading and reviewing! Anyway, as always, thank you for your wonderful reviews. LilVickiRyan, I hope you enjoyed your portrayal this time! Da baddest chic and Clintronic Waldrop: are your guesses correct? Maybe, you just need to keep reading to find out! Anyway, I was too lazy to write out individual notes to my reviewers this time, but you all know how much I love you and appreciate your reviews. (I constantly check my mail for new reviews-damn, I need to get out more, or at least find a guy like TJ to make my life more interesting) Anyway, here is the next chapter of This I Swear.  
  
Spinelli sat in her office, drinking her third cup of coffee that day and sighing. It was about a month before the wedding, and it seemed like there was now more work to do than ever. Her bridesmaid, Melissa, decided to drop out of the wedding because she could no longer be bothered, which left Spinelli short one bridesmaid and Vicki out almost one hundred dollars for the bridesmaids dress she spent so long making that was now going to waste. The band had cancelled, causing TJ to scramble for a last minute DJ, but there was still no guarantee that he would show up. To top things off, she and TJ had had an argument that morning, which put her in an even worse mood than she was already in. It had started over what movie to see that night, but escalated when he took another one of the secret calls he had been getting for the past two months. Even though she knew he would never cheat on her, it upset her when he kept her in the dark like that. Spinelli turned on her computer and was about to pour herself another cup of coffee when her secretary, Carson walked in.  
  
"Spinelli, my dear, it looks like someone sent you some flowers!" Carson handed her the box of long stemmed pink roses and smiled at her. "Somone must love you very much!" he said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Spinelli opened the box and put the roses in the vase that was sitting on her desk. She opened the card and read the sweet apology note from TJ. 'Spin, I am so sorry about this morning, I hope you can forgive me. I love you-TJ,' She smiled, happy to know that TJ had forgiven her for that morning---especially when she had insulted him by accusing him of cheating on her. She picked up the phone and dialed his cell phone number, knowing that he was off that period.  
  
"Hey Teej, look, I am so sorry about before. I know you would never cheat on me, its just that I am so stressed right now that I say things without thinking. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked, using the sweet, seductive tone she knew he loved.  
  
"Of course, Spin, I know how it is right now. I shouldn't have gotten mad either. The truth is, I am in the middle of planning something, and I don't want to ruin it. I love you so much. There is no way I would ever leave you for anyone. By the way did you get the flowers I sent?"  
  
"Yes, I did! Thank you so much! Anyway, I need to go meet my client in a few minutes, so I will talk to you when I get home. I love you." Spinelli said, hanging up the phone. She was glad the fight was over and wondered what surprise TJ had up his sleeve. 'The boy is sure full of surprises,' she thought as she gathered her folders and headed off to her meeting.  
  
Back in the teachers lounge, TJ sat on an old ratty couch, dialing a number on his cell phone. 'I can't believe I ever thought this place would be cool,' he thought as he waited for the person to pick up.  
  
"Dude, its TJ. OK, as of now, everything is going according to plan, but we need to work something out where we can call at a different time, because Spinelli is getting suspicious." He paused, listening to the man on the other end talk "OK, so the plan is you arrive the day of the wedding, and the others two days before. Yes, the plan is to have them come to the rehearsal dinner, then announce the first part of the surprise. We have it all planned out. Spinelli has no idea what I have planned, she just knows something is going on that I'm not telling her. Vicki's helping us plan this too, not to mention she's distracting Spin to keep her from finding out." He listened to a few minutes and then said, "I didn't even think of that, dude you are a genius! OK, so make sure the ticket is ready for that day instead. OK, thank you. I'll call you tomorrow at this time." TJ said goodbye and hung up. As complicated as things were, he knew that in the end, it would all work out, because he knew how happy Spinelli would be once she found out what the surprise was.  
  
Meanwhile, the man TJ had been talking to picked up his phone and dialed a now familiar number. "Hey, its me," he said quickly, hoping he wouldn't get caught making personal calls while on the job. "OK, here's the plan. You meet TJ in two weeks, and will be staying in the Ramada Inn." He listened to the person on the other end." No, Spinelli has no idea. TJ wants to surprise her. OK, good I will call you as soon as I get more information." The man hung up and headed outside. Planning like this was difficult, but he knew in the end it would make two people that were very much in love very happy.  
  
A/N: Wow, I almost gave it away there! Damn, all these surprises, I wonder what TJ has up his sleeve. Any guesses on who he's planning with? Anyone who guesses who the mystery man is gets to be a character in the sequel! I know this chapter seems a little out there, but in the end you will understand why, I promise! Please R/R, tell all your friends, but remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Stay tuned for chapter 6, coming soon to a screen near you, check your local fan fiction sites for updates! Happy reading! 


	6. Showers and a Surprise Guest

A/N: A nice chapter, fresh from the mind and computer of your humble fanfiction writer, political princess! How lucky can you get, my dear readers? I guess all the insomnia and procrastination led to this. Now the burning question of the night: Who is TJ on the phone with and what exactly is up our favorite prankster's sleeve? To find out, keep reading, and all will be revealed next chapter! Final guesses can be left with a nice review by hitting the little button on the bottom of the page! Now, for the latest adventures of TJ and Spinelli: here we go with the next chapter! (All I want for Christmas is a friend like TJ, I so need to get out more!)  
  
Two weeks later, although things had calmed down a bit, there was still a lot to do before the wedding and Spinelli hoped they would be able to pull it off. She was still short a bridesmaid, even though she called everyone she knew to try and replace Melissa. She even tried calling the Ashleys out of desperation, but they laughed at her as if she asked them to ::GASP:: wear white after Labor Day! Even though she was worried, TJ convinced her that everything was going to be ok. She could only hope that he was right. She looked in the mirror, doing a last minute check on her hair and makeup. She and TJ were meeting Vicki and her boyfriend Lawson (yes, that Lawson!) for dinner and she was told to dress up. Spinelli was just fixing her lipstick when TJ walked into the room.  
  
"You ready, sweetheart?" he asked, putting his muscular arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Just about, let me just call Vicki to let her know we are on our way." She reached for the phone on her nightstand, but TJ gently took her hands away from the phone. "No time, babe, she knows we are meeting her. I just called her to confirm."  
  
"OK, lets go then." Spinelli grabbed her bag and left the room with TJ close behind.  
  
As TJ drove, Spinelli stared out the window, lost in her thoughts about the wedding. She was so excited. After everything the two had been through, she was glad that they were finally tying the knot. She glanced over at TJ, who was concentrating on the road, singing along to an old Goo Goo Dolls song. How was it that she was able to find a man so perfect, someone that made her so happy? Life was good, but she only wished she knew what all the secret phone calls he was still getting were about. She trusted him one hundred and ten percent, but she hated being kept in the dark about things. 'It must be the lawyer in me,' she thought.  
  
"Um, Spinelli?" Spinelli looked up, and realized that the car had stopped and that TJ was calling her name. She wondered how long they had been sitting there. "You ready to go in, or do you want to just stare at that street sign a little more?" TJ looked at her, concerned. "You ok, baby? You look a little out there."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Teej. I just got lost in my thoughts."  
  
"I could tell. You have that cute thinking face on." TJ went around to her side of the car and helped her out. Spinelli looked around for Vicki's car, but it was nowhere in sight.  
  
"They must have taken Lawson's car." TJ answered, knowing what his fiancée was thinking. "Now, come on, we're going to be late." TJ took Spinelli's hand and led her into the restaurant, where Vicki was waiting, along with a large group of other women, including Becky, Mrs. Detweiler and Mrs. Spinelli.  
  
"SURPRISE!" the women yelled, as Spinelli smiled, not knowing whether to laugh or cry.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, you guys planned all this for me? Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Spinelli went around hugging everybody, happy that that they were there to celebrate with her. She went over to TJ and whispered, "So this is what you had planned. I should have known. I feel so bad for getting mad at you now." She kissed him on the cheek, asking, "Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course, Spinelli. But this is only the beginning of the surprise festivities. The best is yet to come. You just need to be patient." TJ smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Thanks to several weeks of phone calls and Internet conferences, the surprise he was planning for Spinelli was beginning to successfully unfold. He glanced at his watch, knowing that in just a few moments, part one of his surprise was going to arrive.  
  
"Um, Teej? No offense, but you can leave if you want. I know you would rather be hanging out with the guys than listening to us gossip and stuff." Spinelli smiled up at him. "Just no strippers ok?"  
  
TJ laughed. "That black eye you gave me back in the seventh grade for reading Playboy was enough to scar me from looking at that stuff for life. Not to mention the 'respecting women talk' I got from you, my mom and Becky."  
  
"Well, at least you learned your lesson."  
  
"That I did. But I will go in a few minutes. I am just waiting for something." Spinelli was about to ask what he was waiting for when a voice from behind them said, "I think he means he's waiting for this." Spinelli turned around slowly, facing the person. When she noticed who it was, she began to cry.  
  
A/N, Who is behind them? Anyone willing to guess? First person to correctly guess gets a part in their choice of the next three stories in this series. The same prize goes for whomever correctly guesses who the mystery caller is and what the surprise TJ is planning is. Anyone who can guess part of it gets a smaller role in one of the stories. Keep reading and reviewing, tell your friends, but remember the golden rule. If you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading! 


	7. Special Friendships and Memories

A/N: Here I am with the next chapter, but first:  
  
Goofy monkey child: Thank you, I say it loud and wear it proud, for I am Captain Sappy! Did you win this time? Read to find out! Oh, and TJ still calls her Spinelli out of habit and because its something she's comfortable with. I think for the rest of the miniseries he will call her Spinelli.  
  
LilVickiRyan aka Miss Psycho: Glad you and Lawson are happy together lol!  
  
OK, here we go, new chapter!  
  
"Oh, my gosh," Spinelli managed to stammer between tears. "Gretchen? But I thought you had residency and weren't allowed to leave the hospital."  
  
Gretchen smiled and gave her friend a hug. "I was done with all that weeks ago. TJ and I were planning this forever, because we wanted to surprise you. I can't believe you actually thought I would miss the chance to gloat about my experiment working." Gretchen looked at Spinelli in mock shock. "I wouldn't miss seeing you two get married for anything!"  
  
Vicki came up behind the girls, putting her arms around the both of them. "And the best news is, I have a certain bridesmaids dress that will just happen to fit a certain surprise guest." She smiled at the girls.  
  
"You mean, you were in on this too?" Spinelli was besides herself in shock. She couldn't believe the people she loved the most went through so much trouble to make her wedding day perfect.  
  
"Yes, she was, and the best is soon to come, my dear." TJ kissed Spinelli and smiled. "Now that Gretch is here, I'm gonna go let you girls have some time together." He swept her into another embrace and left, with Spinelli screaming, "No strippers or porn stars allowed!" and causing the rest of the women to burst out laughing. "Nice knowing you trust your man, Spin." Pepper Ann commented.  
  
"Hey if that black eye she gave him in the seventh grade didn't teach him, nothing will." Becky laughed.  
  
As the women gossiped, ate and watched Spinelli open presents, Spinelli could not stop smiling. She could not get over the fact that the people she loved had planned such a wonderful and beautiful surprise for her. Although she wished the others from the Recess gang could have attended the wedding, she was just grateful that the people she loved would be with her on the most important and special day of her and TJ's lives. She wanted to kick herself for even thinking TJ was cheating on her. She felt someone come up behind her, and found herself once again face-to-face with Gretchen.  
  
"So, were you surprised?" Gretchen asked, twirling her long brown hair with her finger.  
  
"Yes, Gretch, I am in shock that you three did all this. I have no idea what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything right now, hun. You can find a way to thank me later, Spinelli." She smiled, thinking for a moment. "You know, we might not be able to call you Spinelli once you and TJ get married. We might have to start calling you Ashley." Gretchen said seriously. "The world with have to know the truth, that you are an Ashley."  
  
"Gretchen, if you don't take that back right now, you are going to have an eye that will match your dress!" Spinelli shot back, glaring at her friend, who was now turning purple trying not to laugh.  
  
"Same old Spinelli. I just had to do it, to see your reaction." Gretchen grinned.  
  
"Real funny Gretchen," Spinelli tried to be mad, but ended up laughing along with her friend.  
  
"Gosh, Spin, you are never going to change, are you? Even when you are married with two point five kids and county DA, you are still going to be that tough girl who everyone was afraid of in the fourth grade." Gretchen sipped her wine and took Spinelli's hand. "And I would never want you to. You are a wonderful person, and I am proud to say I am your friend."  
  
"Thanks, Gretch. I am lucky too. Thank you for doing this for me," Spinelli reached over and hugged her friend. "Now lets go join the others. It looks like Vicki is about to make a toast.  
  
The two women got up and walked over to the group of women gathered in front of Vicki, who was standing on a chair, holding a glass of wine and trying to shush the crowd. "Everyone? Its time for the maid of honor speech!" The room quieted down as they waited for Vicki to begin her speech.  
  
"I first met our good friend Spinelli eight years ago at NYU when we were roommates. As soon as I saw her, I knew we were meant to be best friends. There was just something about her, maybe her toughness, maybe how sweet she was, offering to help move me in, or the way she was when she was in the same room as TJ. I have no idea, but we ended up hitting it off right away and were soon the best of friends. No matter what I needed, she was always there and vice versa, she even introduced me to my boyfriend, Lawson. She is truly one of the best people out there and her fiancé TJ is lucky to be the one who gets to spend the rest of his life with her." Vicki paused, smiling at the crowd of women listening. "So here's to Spinelli and her journey into the wonderful world of marriage!" she raised her wine glass, and the others did the same.  
  
"Hear, hear" Vicki got off her chair and Gretchen stood up to make a speech of her own.  
  
"I have known Spinelli since kindergarten, and we instantly became friends, because she was the only other girl in our group of friends. We used to have Friday night sleepovers, which usually led to one of us looking like Bozo the Clown, but it was just so great to have a good female friend in my life. I remember the first time she and TJ kissed, as part of our experiment back in the fourth grade, where a guy named Butch wanted to prove that our futures would involve kissing. Even though they both denied it at the time, I knew that was when they fell in love. Sadly, we drifted apart over the years, but I always prayed that I would be able to see the day the two of them would get married. It wasn't until our senior year in high school, when Spinelli was involved in an accident that we were all reunited. It may have taken a tragedy, but it led me to a renewed friendship with Spinelli and for me to see two of the most amazing people get married. Here's to renewed friendships and a new beginning."  
  
"Hear, hear." The women sipped their wine and went on talking among themselves. Spinelli walked around, talking to everyone and smiling non stop. She had great friends, an amazing fiancé, and in two weeks was going to finally be married. Life was wonderful, but little did Spinelli know that it was going to get better.  
  
A/N:: anyone want to guess on why its going to get better? Any more ideas on who the mystery man was? Goofy monkey child guessed correctly on the guest on this chapter, so please email me a short profile thing about yourself and let me know which story you want to be in. Keep reading, review, tell all your friends, but remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it all. Happy reading! Leave me some ideas for the next chapter. I have a few, but want your opinions!! Thank you!!! 


	8. Rehearsals and Reunions

A/N: I know I said I was most likely not updating because of finals, but it is like 2 in the morning and I just drank a liter of soda to stay awake enough to study, so I decided to take a break and write this. Writing this will distress me and hopefully help get my mind back on track. So yeah, here is the next chapter and I hope you all continue to review!  
  
TJ stood in front of the full-length mirror in the master bedroom, adjusting his tie. It was the night of the rehearsal dinner and also the night part two of his surprise for Spinelli went into effect. He had just gotten off the phone with the person helping him plan it, and everything was ready. He couldn't wait to see the look on Spinelli's face when she found out what he had done. Taking one last look in the mirror, he smoothed out the wrinkles in his jacket and was about to leave when Spinelli came up and hugged him from behind.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the sexiest man in America himself," she said smiling at him. "Can you believe that this time tomorrow, we will be married?"  
  
"It's amazing, and I am so excited about starting a new chapter in our lives together." TJ hugged her and said, "We better get going. The rehearsal begins in about a half hour." He took her hand and led her out to the car.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the two had parked in front of the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was being held. Both families, as well as Spinelli's bridal party had already arrived. Lawson, who was serving as TJ's best man and Milo had also shown up, and Spinelli wondered where the rest of TJ's groomsmen were. She was just about to ask when she heard a familiar voice shouting "Are we late?"  
  
Spinelli turned around and began to cry for about the millionth time in the past three months. She could not believe who she was looking at. TJ took her hand and led her to the three men that had once been a big part of her life.  
  
A/N: Hmmmmmmm, wonder who it could be...don't you think you should finish reading this chapter to find out? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I am so evil!!!!!  
  
"Oh, my gosh, I can't believe it! The old Recess gang is back together. I thought you were all busy and couldn't make the wedding!" Spinelli said.  
  
"Come on, Spin, do you really think we would miss this? TJ has been planning this for months! He knew how much you wanted us all at the wedding, so he made sure we could all come." Vince grinned at his friend. "Congratulations, you two. I could not picture two people more perfect for each other." He gave Spinelli a quick hug and shook TJ's hand and went off to talk to Gretchen and Lawson.  
  
"Oh, true love coming together is such a beautiful thing!" Mikey said, sighing happily. Even at twenty-seven, he still was the same hopelessly romantic person he had been back in fourth grade, despite all his fame and fortune.  
  
Spinelli hugged Mikey and said "Well, American Idol, what happened to going on tour in Europe? I thought you were going to be there until the end of the year!"  
  
"Spinelli, I cancelled my shows for this month so I can witness the marriage of two of the most wonderful people in the world! No tour is as important to me as seeing my two best friends getting married." Mikey smiled at her and added, "Plus, there is one more surprise, one you will get tomorrow." He winked at her and went to the buffet table to get some food.  
  
Gus turned to Spinelli and said "And I took a leave of absence from my military duties to come here. I had to pull a few strings, but when TJ called saying he wanted to surprise you with a reunion of the old gang, I knew I had to take the time off and come back. Congratulations, you two."  
  
"Wow, thank you so much! Does this mean you three are his groomsmen?" Spinelli asked, realizing then that she never actually knew who TJ ended up choosing.  
  
"Of course," Gus answered. "Who else would he choose? I mean, the incident senior year renewed our friendship, and we all promised we would always be there for each other." He hugged Spinelli and left the couple to talk alone before the rehearsal was to begin.  
  
"Teej, I can't believe you went through all this trouble to surprise me. And the fact that the whole gang is here, my gosh, I have no idea what to say!" Spinelli babbled, her thoughts spinning around her head. "I mean, I know we all became friends after the, um, incident, but I never knew you all loved me so much to do this," Spinelli finally paused to take a breath.  
  
"Baby, I know how much it would mean to you to have everyone here, I just wanted to surprise you to make it more special. We planned this for months, all so we could make you the happiest bride ever." TJ wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "And I see our planning was successful. You're lucky you are marrying the Prankster Prince because no other guy would be able to pull this off."  
  
"And also the most modest guy," Spinelli kidded, kissing him softly. "Now come on, it looks like the rehearsal is about to begin. She took his hand and led him to the front of the room, where the minister and the people in the wedding were ready for the rehearsal to begin.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Later that night, Spinelli and TJ went to the house and packed their stuff for the next day and the honeymoon. They were staying in a hotel with their parties in order to get ready for the wedding and because they both knew it would be bad luck to see each other right before the wedding.  
  
"Wow," Spinelli said, as she put some clothes in a suitcase. "It is so hard to believe next time we come here, we will be a married couple, well an officially married couple anyway,"  
  
"Its pretty amazing and I can't wait to finally marry you. I mean, I loved you for twenty years, dated you for eight, was engaged to you for four years, so now I finally get to call you Mrs. Detweiler." TJ put down the shirt he was packing and sat next to her on the bed. "And there is no woman in the world I could ever be with besides you. I love you so much Spinelli, and marrying you tomorrow will only prove how much." He kissed her softly and stood up. "We better get going before everyone thinks we decided to go to Vegas and get married by an Elvis impersonator."  
  
"You mean we aren't?" Spinelli asked in mock shock. "I mean I thought all of this was a hoax and we were getting an Elvis impersonator to marry us in Vegas." She noticed the hurt look on TJ's face and laughed. "Baby, I was kidding. Of course I knew we were having what you call an official wedding. As long as tomorrow I get to hear someone call me Mrs. Detweiler, I don't care how we get married. I love you, Teej." she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Now lets get this show on the road!" she exclaimed, as the two left their house for the last time as an engaged couple.  
  
A/N:So, what did you think? I hope you all liked it, after only one review form my last chapter, I was beginning to think the story was getting bad. Please keep reviewing though! Oh, and my winners for the contest are goofy monkey child, Clintronic Waldrop and outlawed little angel. If you three can email or review me a personality profile (doesn't necessarily need to be you) and which story from this miniseries you want to be in (Admired From Afar, Reunited or Recess: The Next Generation) I will add you as a character. Thank you all and I hope you all keep reading and reviewing. Just remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading! 


	9. PreWedding Jitters and Thoughts: TJ

A/N: Since I was banned from doing any more studying tonight, I am writing another chapter of This I Swear.  
  
Da baddest chic: just email me info and I will put you in as a wedding guest.  
  
LilVickiRyan: Glad you like it, hope you keep reviewing!  
  
TJ sat on the bed in the hotel suite he was sharing with his groomsmen and leaned over to put his shoes on. It was finally the morning of the wedding, the day he had been waiting for since he was six years old, when he had first met Spinelli. He could not believe that in a few short hours, he was going to be married to his one true love. He smiled to himself as he stood up to put on his bowtie. As he stood in front of the mirror trying to put it on, he could not stop shaking,  
  
"Here, let me." TJ turned around and saw Vince standing behind him. He handed Vince the tie and Vince expertly tied it within five seconds.  
  
"There you go, man, I see the groom is finally getting a little nervous. This reminds me of the experiment back in fourth grade, when we got you ready." Vince laughed. "You were just as nervous then as you are now."  
  
"I honestly didn't think I would be this nervous, Vince. I was so thrilled to finally get to marry Spinelli that I had no time to be nervous, but now that the time has come for the wedding, I'm a wreck"  
  
"Teej, calm down, you are going to be ok. Just think your dream is coming true, and tonight is going to be a very good night for you." Lawson winked at TJ, joining the two men by the mirror. "And as your best man, I feel obligated to be your Trojan man as well," he added, handing TJ a small box. (A/N: sorry if that implication offended anyone, it was an inside joke between a friend and me)  
  
"Lawson! I can't believe you said that!" TJ playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Yes, I know we decided to wait until our wedding night and well, she will be my first, but dude, I am prepared."  
  
"That's good, man. Just checking." Lawson grinned. "I just never thought I would ever get to be your best man, especially after the way I was in the fifth grade to you guys. Damn, Spin used to try and beat me up so many times and you were always pranking on me. But ever since we became friends in college, I realized what good people you two are and how much you two belong together." Lawson gave TJ a playful smack on the back. "Congratulations, dude."  
  
"Thanks, Lawson, but don't you think you should save that for your best man speech?"  
  
"Believe me, I have one prepared. Don't worry."  
  
At that moment, the door opened, and Gus walked in, followed by Mikey and Milo.  
  
"Oh, what a beautiful day for a wedding!" Mikey exclaimed, bouncing around the room in happiness.  
  
"Hi, you guys, Mikey, you ready for your part in the surprise tonight?" TJ asked, happy that his friend was helping him prepare the surprise he had planned so long ago.  
  
"Yes, I am, anything for the beautiful, happy couple!"  
  
"Teej, you ready man? I mean theres still time to back out. We have a car waiting in the back just in case." Milo said, slinging an arm around his friend.  
  
"Run away, are you nuts? I've wanted this forever and there's now way I'm backing out now!"  
  
"Just checking man. Anyway, you almost ready, the camera people will be here in about fifteen minutes."  
  
TJ was just about to answer when there was a loud knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Gus yelled.  
  
"Vicki, I need to see TJ for a second."  
  
"OK," Gus opened the door. "Just making sure it wasn't the bride. Its bad luck to see each other before the wedding you know."  
  
"I know, Spinelli just wanted me to drop off the gift she got TJ." She walked over to TJ and handed him a pretty white bag and TJ handed her the bag that contained Spinelli's gift. " See you boys later," she said walking out of the room.  
  
"Well, we will leave you alone to open your gift." Lawson walked into the adjoining room, followed by Gus, Mikey, Milo and Vince.  
  
Once he was alone, TJ sat on the bed and opened the gift Spinelli had given him. Inside the bag was a gold watch that he had wanted. He went to put the watch on when he saw the inside of the band. Looking closely, he realized that it was engraved. He read the inscription carefully. "To my soulmate and my best friend. I love you. TJ and Spinelli, 11/15/13." (A/N: made up a random date TJ smiled as his eyes filled with tears. How did he end up getting so lucky? He just hoped Spinelli liked the gift he had gotten her as much as he liked his. He put on the watch, not able to stop thinking about the event that was about to take place. It was his wedding day, the day his life was going to really begin.  
  
TJ stood up and took one last look in the mirror, making some last minute adjustments. "Perfect," he said to himself, as he pinned the boutonniere to his jacket. He was finally ready for the big day.  
  
"TJ! Camera people are here!" Milo yelled from the other room.  
  
"OK!" TJ took one final look in the mirror and joined his groomsmen outside as they prepared to take the first of many pictures of the memorable day ahead.  
  
A/N: I know this is short, and I am so sorry, I'm just exhausted to the bone with finals preparation, I was up until five this morning working, so my brain is totally fried. I have two finals tomorrow, and one Tuesday, so I don't know if I will be updating tomorrow. But I hope you like this chapter. Please email me if I mentioned you in this or the previous chapter as a contest winner. R/R, tell all your friends but remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading! 


	10. PreWedding Jitters and Thoughts:Spinelli

A/N: Done with finals!!!! Yay!!!! Come celebrate with me by reading and reviewing this chapter!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks for the review and keep reading to see more of your character!  
  
Da baddest chic: Your characters will be introduced in the next chapter, so keep reading!  
  
Clintronic Waldrop and Goofy monkey child: please email or review with some info you want me to use for your characters-thanks and congrats!  
  
OK, here we go!  
  
Spinelli sat on a chair in the suite, patiently waiting for Pepper Ann to finish her makeup.  
  
"Spin, hold still! You keep shaking!" PA scolded as she wiped away a smudge of eyeliner on Spinelli's face.  
  
"PA, must I remind you of how much shaking you did while we got ready for your wedding? I thought there was going to be an earthquake warning!" Spinelli shook her head, smiling at her "big sister." "OK I'm claming down. This is the biggest day of my life. I'm gonna be ok. Oh, who the hell am I kidding, I'm a wreck!"  
  
"Spin, it's going to be ok, this is something you wanted for all these years and now its coming true. Think of it as a new beginning, or if you prefer, a new experiment, only this time, it's a life long commitment." Gretchen smiled at her and adjusted her bridesmaids dress. It was a deep purple, made out of silk and chiffon material with spaghetti straps and a simple beaded design on top. Vicki had designed it especially for the wedding.  
  
"Thanks, hun, you look so beautiful, all of you do. I am so lucky to have such great friends." Spinelli smiled at her bridal party, trying not to cry.  
  
"Spin! No crying until after the ceremony. I don't want my hard work ruined!" PA yelled, as the girls began to laugh.  
  
Spinelli was about to say something back when the door opened.  
  
"Pookie! Oh, my gosh, my baby's getting married!" Flo Spinelli squealed, running to give her daughter a hug.  
  
"Hi, mom." Spinelli said, returning the hug. "I know, this is a dream come true. I'm just glad to have all the people I love here with us."  
  
"Baby, its your wedding day, we wouldn't miss this for anything." She kissed Spinelli's forehead. "You guys all ready?"  
  
"Yes, I just need to wait for Vicki to come back. She's dropping off Teej's gift." Spinelli took off the robe she was wearing to reveal her wedding dress that Vicki designed. The pure white color of the dress brought out her beautiful Italian features and hugged her curves beautifully. Her hair was styled in an elegant updo, making the veil and tiara stand out. She looked in the mirror and gasped. She could not get over how beautiful she looked.  
  
Her mother came up behind her and gave her another hug. "Pookie, you look so beautiful. I am so happy for you and TJ. I knew all along you two were meant to be together and I am so happy to see the big day has finally come." Flo Spinelli stopped talking, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat.  
  
"Mom, don't cry." Spinelli said, but it was too late. Flo had already burst into tears.  
  
"Oh, for the love of Fuzzy, Come on, Mrs. S." Pepper Ann led Flo to the other room to fix her makeup.  
  
"Wow, its amazing how much much crying women do at weddings," Moose commented, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Spin, just because you're tough---oh, wait I'm sorry Moose, I didn't even see you there talking. Its just that you two sound so much alike. Anyway, Moose, we're girls, its what we do. Weddings are very emotional events." Vicki said, leaning against the door. "Anyway, Spin, this is from TJ. Come on, girls, lets give the bride some privacy." She led the girls to the other room, but Spinelli called her back in. (A/N: Ten points to whoever gets that reference.)  
  
"Vic, stay with me. I kind of want my best friend with me when I open this." Vicki shrugged, and joined Spinelli on the bed.  
  
Spinelli carefully opened the box containing her gift and gasped. "Oh, my gosh. Vicki, look at this. It's the necklace from Tiffany's we saw a few months ago, but couldn't afford to buy. I can't believe he got it for me. She stared at the necklace. It was made of white gold, and had pearls placed strategically around it. It matched her dress and the earrings she had inherited from Grandma Spinelli perfectly.  
  
"OK, that's the something new, and the earrings are old.' Vicki mused. "Something borrowed and something blue." She thought for a moment and walked over to the dressing table. "This is the bracelet I designed for the fashion show I'm working in, but you can borrow it for today. As for something blue, hmmm, how about wearing the sapphire ring TJ gave you for your birthday?"  
  
"Already wearing it." Spinelli held out her hand, showing off the princess cut sapphire birthstone ring TJ gave her for her twenty sixth birthday. "I guess we're set then, unless there's anything I'm forgetting."  
  
Vicki looked her over and smiled. "No, you look absolutely beautiful Spin. I could not picture a more beautiful bride." She leaned over and hugged her best friend. "I love you girl. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"I love you too, Vix. I will never forget you." She returned the hug, smiling as the other women in the bridal party as well as her mother joined them for a group hug. Spinelli never felt as happy as she was at that moment. She had her closest friends, her family and was about to enter another chapter in her life.  
  
"Come on," PA looked at her watch. "Its time for pictures, and then, my second sister is getting married!" she smiled, squealing like a schoolgirl. And touching her seven month pregnant belly.  
  
"Ethan Craft scream!" Vicki yelled, and the women jumped up and down squealing, careful not to fall or ruin their dresses. After their happy girly moment, the women left the room, ready for the events that lay ahead of them that day.  
  
A/N: Wow, I am like a walking zombie, but managed to write this. I hope its good and you all review! I'm dying for more reviews. Also, please review my songfic, Can't Fight This Feeling, which is another TJ/Spinelli fic. Anyway, read, review, tell your friends, but remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading! 


	11. A Wedding Ceremony With a Few Surprises

A/N: New chappie! New chappie! Time for the big moment we've all been waiting for---the wedding! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to r/r Can't Fight This Feeling and Gift of the Magi because they are both lacking reviews. Thanks! So here we go! BTW, da baddest chic is introduced in this chapter.  
  
TJ paced around the front of the church, waiting for the ceremony to begin. He could not believe that the time had finally come for him to marry his princess, his one true love. He was about to go back to the altar when a familiar voice sounded behind him.  
  
"TJ?"  
  
TJ turned around and came face to face with Dorothy and Nikolettia, his twelve year old twin cousins. He hugged both of them, surprised to see them.  
  
"Wow, girls, I thought you couldn't make it because of school and stuff," he said, shocked at how grown up the girls looked, dressed in matching lavander skirt and top sets, their hair falling loosely in soft waves around their shoulders.  
  
"Teej, you aren't the only one who was able to arrange a few surprises." Nikolettia grinned at TJ, causing Dorothy to burst out laughing.  
  
"You mean, Spinelli.."  
  
"Yes, she arranged this. She knew you wanted us here as well as our parents, so she paid for our rooms and plane tickets." Dorothy explained.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe she did that." TJ was besides himself in shock. After months of planning his own surprises, he didn't even think that Spinelli would be planning one as well.  
  
"She loves you Teej. Now make us proud and get married already!" Nikolettia pushed TJ towards the altar, where the minister was waiting to begin the ceremony.  
  
The music began and the bridal party and groomsmen began to enter the church. TJ barely noticed any of this, he was just waiting for Spinelli to enter. As soon as the wedding march began and the people in the church stood up, TJ began to cry. This was it. He was finally getting his wish that he made all those years when Spinelli was in the hospital. We watched as Spinelli approached him, her father Bob on her arm, smiling at him as if he were the only person in the room. She finally joined him at the altar and kissed her father on the cheek, as he declared that he was the one giving her away.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the joining in holy matrimony of Theodore Jackson Detweiler and Ashley Renee Spinelli. If anyone objects to these two being joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace. There was a moment of silence and just as the minister was about to continue, there was a shout at the back of the church.  
  
"Wait, the wedding can't begin without us!"  
  
The entire church turned around to see Miss Grotkey, Mr. Prickly, Mr. Dudechoff and Miss Finster standing there. "We got stuck in traffic, but there was no way we were going to miss these two hooligans get married. We had a bet going since these two were in kindergarten. And now I am one thousand dollars richer because I guessed when the wedding would be. Miss Finster sat down in the back, and the other three joined her.  
  
"I am so glad they made it," Spinelli whispered to TJ. "It wouldn't have been right without them here."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"You aren't the only one who can plan a surprise or two." Spinelli smiled slyly at him.  
  
"OK, now that we are all here, can we continue?" The minister went on. "The two have decided to write their own vows to each other."  
  
TJ began his vows first. "When was it that I truly fell in love with you? Was it during the experiment, or was it during the time I thought I was going to lose you after that tragic day back in high school? Or was it that day I met you in kindergarten, when I gave you that famous orange ski cap you still wear to this day? Or was it when I vowed to protect you and keep you safe whenever possible when the world seemed to be against you? Maybe it was even when we pretended to get married in first grade. I don't know, because the truth is, I can't picture a time when I wasn't in love with you. I always knew you were the one that I would spend my life with, because you saw me for who I was, not what I wanted others to see me as. You were the one who pushed me to achieve my dreams, to become the person I truly wanted to be. I remember back in fourth grade, when we had to write about a best friend. You didn't know it at the time, but I wrote about you. I said how you were the most amazing, headstrong, and kindhearted person I knew and having a friend like you meant the world to me and that I loved you for always being the one who supported and loved me when I thought no one else would. And the truth is, that hasn't changed a bit in the past twenty years since I met you. In fact it and my love for you has only grown stronger. I don't question your love for me and I know that there's nothing that we can't work through, because we will get through it together as the team we have been since we were five-TJ and Spinelli, Partners in Crime, only now we are also Partners in Life. I accept you as my wife, my soulmate and my best friend, and am lucky I get to spend the rest of my life with you, Spinelli. It took a tragic event and a miracle for me to finally admit my love for you, and now here I am, pledging before our family and friends to love and to cherish you forever. I love you Spinelli, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."  
  
Spinelli wiped the tears from her eyes and began her own vows. "I want to begin with something I wrote back in the fourth grade, when I was asked to write about my best friend. I pretended to write about the kindergarteners who thought of me as their queen, but the truth is, I rewrote the essay and wrote about you, TJ. I look at you and I see my best friend. Your energy and enthusiasm for life is what makes me smile on even the darkest of days, whether you are pulling a prank or standing up for those you care about. I only need to see you smile, have you come up with a prank or tell a joke, and suddenly, the world is ok again. Your passion for life and endless support inspire me in ways that I never thought possible, and have helped me get through two of the most tragic events I faced in life, especially when I felt as if the world was against me. Teej, you took care of me when no one would, gave me a shoulder to cry on, love and endless support and were always there when I needed you the most. You were and still are my angel in the night, my knight in shining armor, a hero most girls only dream of. You are the true version of what a Prince Charming is supposed to be. Your inner beauty is so strong that I no longer fear being who I am, but instead made me appreciate and embrace it. I no longer fear at all, because I know you will always be with me, and no matter what, we will face everything together because we have the love and support of each other that takes most people a lifetime to find. I knew during our pretend wedding in the first grade that you were the one for me, even if at the time I couldn't admit it. I never thought that I could find someone to love that would love me back unconditionally, until you declared your love for me that day in the hospital. You spent two months waiting for me to come back to you, and my guardian angel made me see why I had to live and how much I was meant to be with you. You are my soulmate, TJ. You give me purpose when I feel I have none and you love me when I think no one else does. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart would be broken and I have no idea where I would be. I thank God every day that you were brought into my life. And I thank you for loving me. I love you TJ Detweiler, and I can't wait to start the next chapter in our lives together."  
  
The minister asked for the rings, and the two exchanged the rings, stating their love for each other and how they promised to be with each other through sickness and health, through richer and poorer until death did them part. (A/N you know what I mean.)  
  
"Now in the power vested in me in the state of New York in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit, I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
TJ and Spinelli kissed for the first timeas a married couple, as their families, friends and loved ones looked on, happy that the two people they wanted together for so long were now officially married. The newly married couple ran out of the church, as soft rose petals were thrown on them and prepared for their first public appearance as a married couple.  
  
A/N: that's the wedding, but not the end of the fic. I still have two more chapters to go, the reception, where Mikey reveals his surprise and then an ending that will surprise everyone. (I hope) please feel free to guess as to what they are. R/R, tell your friends, but remember the golden rule, if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all---happy reading and please r/r other fics! I'm dying for reviews! Thanks! BTW the vows were inspired by David and Donna's from 90210 and I thought rose petals were so much more romantic than birdseed. Happy reading! 


	12. A Reception to Remember

A/N: Here we are to the second to last chapter and the last part of TJ's surprise is revealed! But first:  
  
LilVickiRyan: My faithful reviewer, glad you liked the Miss Finster thing, keep reading and reviewing, your fic rocks too!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Glad you liked the rose petals and the wedding, hope you keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Da baddest chic: happy birthday! And you will be in the rest of this fic, considering there are only two chapters left. Please keep reading and reviewing my stories!  
  
Three hours later, the newly married couple entered the reception hall, where they were greeted by the cheers of their family and friends.  
  
"Go TJ!" Lawson yelled, letting out a whistle.  
  
"Mrs. Detweiler, my new cousin!" Dorothy called out, smiling at the couple.  
  
"Woo-hoo! Spinelli's mad cool!" Nikolettia added.  
  
TJ and Spinelli smiled at their guests as they walked to the center of the room, waiting for the DJ to announce their wedding song.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, let's hear it one more time for the happy couple!" the DJ boomed, causing the room to erupt in cheers and whistles. "Now, before I play the song, the groom has made a special request for his bride. Will our special guest please come out?" The room turned their attention to where the DJ was standing and gasped when they saw who was standing there before them.  
  
"Boys and girls, let's give it up for our special guest, singer and reality TV show star Nick Lachey!"  
  
Spinelli stood there in shock. Not only was one of her childhood best friends going to sing at her wedding, but so was her favorite singer of all time.  
  
"You happy, baby?" TJ asked. "I knew how much you liked Nick and he happens to be a friend of Mikey's so we arranged for him to come sing our wedding song. Mikey is going to sing a song for us too."  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Teej, how did I get so lucky? I am married to the most amazing, perfect man that exists. I love you so much baby." She kissed him softly, the tears of joy once again streaming down her face.  
  
"OK, now Nick is ready to sing the song the couple requested for their wedding song. Just remember Spinelli, Chicken of the Sea is tuna fish!" the DJ grinned and handed the mic over to Nick. (A/N: I so could not resist adding that)  
  
You're there by my side  
  
In every way  
  
I know that you would not forsake me  
  
I give you my life  
  
Would not think twice  
  
Your love is all I need believe me  
  
I may not say it quite as much as I should  
  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
  
So open up your heart and let me in  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear  
  
I'm wondering how I ever got by  
  
Without you in my life to guide me  
  
Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
  
Is everything I do I do for you  
  
I may not say it half as much as I should  
  
When I say I love you darling that means for good  
  
So open up your heart and let me in  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear  
  
So whenever you get there  
  
Just reach out for me  
  
I'll never let you down my love  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear  
  
And I will love you 'til forever  
  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
  
And we'll get there  
  
This I swear  
  
The guests clapped after the performance and witnessing the first dance TJ and Spinelli shared as a married couple. Dorothy and Nikolettia went up to share their best wished with them.  
  
'Wow, you two are so lucky, I'm so happy for the both of you." Dorothy hugged them, and Nikolettia did the same.  
  
"I love you two. May you always be happy and love each other as much as you do now." Nikolettia added.  
  
"Thanks, you two, having you two here makes me realize what a big part my family plays in my life." TJ hugged his cousins. "Speaking of which, it is time for me to share a dance with my mother. He walked up to his mother, and the sweet sound of Wind Beneath My Wings began to play.  
  
Spinelli smiled as she watched her husband dancing with his mother, the woman now known as her mother in law. She could not believe that she was married. After all these years of waiting, it was finally here. She was about to cry again, when her father approached her, ready to share their own special dance to You Raise Me Up, the song she had dedicated to him after he helped her get into Columbia Law School.  
  
The reception was filled with fun, laughter, love and even some funny, unforgettable moments, like when Vince accidently caught the bouquet, and Lawson caught the garter belt. The two made a huge show, pretending to declare their undying love for each other, causing their dates, Gretchen and Vicki to slap them both upside the head. Spinelli looked around the room, looking for Vicki, when Lawson came up to the mic.  
  
"I have known these two since they were in the fourth grade, and never did I ever dream that I would be sharing this moment with them. We never did get along in the past, but now that we are friends, all I have to say is how happy I am for them and how much they both mean to me. I love you both, and before I make Spinelli cry again-which I might add is something we don't see everyday, I am going to turn the mic over to Mikey Blumburg, who has a song he has prepared for the couple. Congratulations you two." Lawson stepped down, handing the microphone to Mikey.  
  
"These two lovely people have been a special part of my life since kindergarten, and the only way to let them know how happy I am for them is by expressing it in a song that I feel describes their love so well." Mikey cleared his throat, and began to sing.  
  
You'll never know  
  
What you've done for me  
  
What your faith in me  
  
Has done for my soul...  
  
You'll never know  
  
The gift you've given me..  
  
I'll carry it with me (yeah...yeah...)  
  
Through the days ahead  
  
I think of days before  
  
You made me hope for something better (yes you did)  
  
And made me reach for something more  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped me to free the me inside  
  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
  
You've opened my eyes  
  
You've opened the door  
  
To something I've never known before  
  
And your love...  
  
(love)  
  
Is the music of my heart.. (music of my heart)  
  
You were the one  
  
Always on my side (always on my side)  
  
Always standing by (always standing by)  
  
Seeing me through  
  
You were the song that always made me sing  
  
I'm singing this for you (singing this for you baby)  
  
Everywhere I go  
  
I think of where I've been (think of where I've been)  
  
And of the one who knew me better  
  
Than anyone ever will again  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped me to free the me inside  
  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
  
You've opened my eyes  
  
You've opened the door (you opened the door)  
  
To something I've never known before...  
  
And your love...(your love)  
  
Is the music of my heart  
  
What you taught me  
  
Only your love could ever teach me  
  
You got through when no one could reach me  
  
Ohh...ohh...ohh  
  
Cause you always saw in me  
  
All the best that I could be  
  
It was you who set me free...  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)  
  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
  
You taught me to run  
  
You taught me to fly  
  
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)  
  
Help me hear the music of my heart (music of my heart)  
  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
  
You've opened my eyes  
  
You've opened the door (opened the door)  
  
To something I've never known before (never, never, felt before)  
  
And your love...  
  
Is the music of my heart..  
  
Music of my heart  
  
Music of my heart  
  
Is the music of my heart...  
  
Mikey ended the song, adding "I love you guys. Congratulations." He walked off stage, where he was greeted by a bunch of female fans.  
  
TJ leaned over to Spinelli and whispered "You ready to go enjoy our first night as a married couple?"  
  
"You bet I am, lets say goodbye and go." The two went over to their family and friends, thanking them for coming and saying their goodbyes. Spinelli got to Vicki, PA and the rest of the bridal party and hugged them all.  
  
"I love you girls so much. Thank you for being here with me today."  
  
"Spin, we love you too." Vicki smiled at her friend. "Being here with you is an honor." Gretchen and PA nodded in agreement.  
  
Now, not to be rude, but don't you have a husband and a wedding night to enjoy?" PA nudged Spinelli, causing the whole group to burst out laughing.  
  
"That's what she said to me when Milo and I got married!" PA said defensively.  
  
"Spin, just enjoy your wedding night and two weeks in Hawaii. We love you and make sure not to forget us now that you are Mrs. Spinelli- Detweiler." Vicki hugged her best friend one more time and Gretchen did the same, whispering her own best wishes to her childhood best friend.  
  
Finally the girls separated and Spinelli said one last goodbye to everyone as she and TJ went to the honeymoon suite to enjoy their first night together as an officially married couple.  
  
A/N; celebrity appearances, bonding and a beautiful reception. That could only mean one thing, there is only one more chapter left, one with a surprise ending! Anyone who guesses correctly can be in a story of mine of their choice (see my bio) R/R, tell your friends, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Happy reading, and please r/r my other fics as well! 


	13. Anniversaries and a Special Surprise

A/N: Last chapter for this story, and then I'm debating on whether to start the sequel to this or the prequel to One Last Chance. Please review and let me know which you want. This chapter is short, and I apologize in advance. First:  
  
LilVickiRyan: Glad you liked it and your ideas inspired part of a chapter in my college fic. (The TJ is a woman thing lol) good ideas, I might incorporate them in other fics, and I am definitely keeping your character in this series. Keep r/r/w!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: glad you liked the fact that Mikey sang! Hmmm, honeymoon time lol. Glad you are r/r and hope you continue!  
  
Da baddest chic: are you right? Read to find out!!!  
  
Goofy monkey child: Vince/Lawson? Your friend should write a fic about that! I'm not a big slash writer, but I'd be interested in seeing what she does! Glad you like the Gretch/Vince, they are also in my college story, lol. As for being obsessed, if I told you my age and that I watch Recess everyday and actually plan fanfiction during my classes, I would fall under the crazy obsessed category, not to mention I practically begged my mom to buy me the Recess DVDs for Christmas, lol. Keep w/r/r!!!  
  
Ok, now that the A/N and shout outs are over, lets begin!  
  
Spinelli drove home from work, ecstatic. Not only had she won the toughest case in her law career, but it was also the anniversary of the day of the experiment took place. She smiled to herself. She and TJ had been married for eleven months and she could not imagine life without him. They had their ups and downs like all couples, but they always worked through their problems and it made them closer than ever. She pulled into their driveway, noticing that TJ was not yet home. She was a bit disappointed, but then remembered that he had parent teacher conferences that afternoon. She just hoped he would come home soon so they could celebrate.  
  
An hour later, after she had showered and changed, Spinelli took out the anniversary gift she had gotten TJ and placed it in a box. As she searched for wrapping paper, she thought about what his reaction might be when he opened it. She only hoped that he would be happy with it. She was just tying a bow around it when she heard TJ's car pull into the driveway.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" TJ yelled as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Hey, Teej, how was work?" she kissed him and led him toward the couch, where they both sat down.  
  
"Hectic, it looks like I'm paying the price for being such a prankster back in the day. One of my students pulls the exact pranks I did, but with more advanced technology. As creative as they are, I still have to punish him." He shook his head. "What about you? Did you win that case?"  
  
"Yes, I did, and it was definitely a tough one to win. But it was worth the fight." She smiled at him. "But forget about work. Tell me, do you remember what today is?"  
  
"Hmmm," TJ scratched his head, pretending to think it over. "Um, Thursday?" he asked, even though he knew darn well what day it was.  
  
"Well, yes, but that's not what I had in mind." Spinelli kissed TJ again. "Maybe that is a good reminder of what today is."  
  
"Oh, yes, the anniversary of that experiment we did in fourth grade. Of course." He kissed her again and added, "and our repeats of the experiment only allowed us to improve our, um, technique and made us realize kissing isn't yucky at all." TJ got up and walked to the other side of the room, where his jacket was. "It just so happens, I was out before and picked up an anniversary gift for you." He handed her a small box. "Open it, Spin. I think you will really like it."  
  
Spinelli laughed, thinking about how cute it was that he still called her that. Most people she worked with called her Ashley or Mrs. Spinelli- Detweiler, but the people closest to her still called her Spinelli, mostly out of habit, but also because it was what Spinelli preferred to be called. She opened the box and let out a happy gasp. It was a gold locket, in the shape of a heart. On one side was the experiment picture and the other side contained their wedding picture. She smiled, thinking about how much the gift meant to her, and hoping TJ would like his gift.  
  
"It's beautiful, Teej. Thank you." She kissed him and gave a nervous sigh. It was time to give him her gift. She took a deep breath. "It's gonna be fine, girl. He's gonna be thrilled." She took out the box she wrapped before and handed it to him. "Here you go, babe. I really hope you like it. I mean, its not something you expected, but its something I hope will make you happy. I mean.." She babbled, getting more nervous by the minute.  
  
"Spinelli, baby, it's ok. I'm sure whatever it is, I am going to be happy with it. I always am happy with what you give me." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Now lets see what we have here." He carefully unwrapped the gift and opened the box. He looked at it carefully, his face in a state of confusion. He took the object out of the box and turned it over. After a moment, he finally understood. He turned to his wife in a state of shock and happiness.  
  
"Spin, is this what I think it is?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered innocently. "Tell me what you think it is and I will let you know if you are right." She smiled to herself. Her plan was working out just the way she wanted it to.  
  
"It looks to me like we got ourselves a positive pregnancy test." He looked at her with wide hopeful eyes. "Is it true? Are you pregnant, Spinelli?" He looked so happy, so hopeful, that Spinelli knew that the teasing was over and that she should tell him her news.  
  
She put her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. "Congratulations, Daddy," she whispered, smiling when she saw the look of pure joy on her husband's face.  
  
TJ smiled. His wish had come true. He had a great job, a beautiful wife and in a few short months, his biggest dream was going to come true. He was finally going to have a family with the woman he loved. He hugged Spinelli, as they both cried tears of joy. Life was finally perfect.  
  
A/N and its over! Let me know which you want next, the One Last Chance Prequel, or the sequel to this by reviewing. R/r, but if you can't say something nice, don't say it at all. Please review my other fics too!!! Look for more Recess fanfiction coming to a computer near you. Check fanfiction.net for showtimes! BTW da baddest chic, since you won, I'll just keep you in the sequels! Congrats! 


End file.
